Seguir Adelante
by DanyStormborn01
Summary: Durante la noche antes del duelo ceremonial, Atem visita a Anzu. one-shot "T" por que soy paranóica


Ok, esta es la primera cosa que escribo en más de 5 años, estoy segura de que está pésimo

pero estaba leyendo el manga y me entró la depresión

no sean muy malos conmigo si se toman la molestia de leer =)

**Yu-gi-oh y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Anzu estaba sentada en su cama dentro de su cuarto en el barco que los llevaba hacia el lugar en el que tendría lugar la última batalla. Ella sabía que después de mañana ya nada sería igual, sus vidas cambiarían por completo, sus vidas se volverían normales después de todo este tiempo de estar salvando al mundo y estar luchando junto al faraón en contra de fuerzas malignas

Porque a partir de mañana el faraón... Atem- se corrigió en su mente- ... Saldría de sus vidas para siempre y obtendría el descanso que le fue negado durante tanto tiempo hasta poder cumplir con su destino

Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se recostaba sobre su cama, abrazando una almohada a su pecho

-"Ahora que lo pienso"- se dijo a sí misma entre lágrimas- "Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal... Es tan injusto y triste, toda su vida la dedicó a prepararse para ser faraón y murió tan joven salvando al mundo."

Anzu se acomodó sentándose con la espalda pegada a la pared atrayendo sus piernas a sus brazos

-"Y luego tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie, completamente solo en el rompecabezas y luego ser liberado para seguir luchando"- Anzu pensaba con tristeza, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer más lágrimas – "Y ahora se tiene que ir, no puede quedarse con nosotros."

"Era tan deprimente verlo desde ese punto de vista, me pregunto cómo se sentirá el en realidad"- pensó

Hace unas horas Anzu había ido al cuarto de Yugi con la intención de despedirse de Atem por última vez, al parecer Yugi notó su intención pero no le ofreció cambiar lugares, así que Anzu regreso muy afligida a su cuarto.

-"Ojalá pudiese haberle dicho cuanto significa para mí"- se dijo a sí misma mientras sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

X

Un golpe en la puerta

-"¿Lo estaré soñando?, seguro no fue nada"-

Dos golpes más en la puerta

Y luego esa profunda voz

-"Anzu, ¿Estas despierta?".

Anzu abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró rápidamente de la cama, algunos mechones de su cabello estaban pegados a sus mejillas gracias a las lágrimas de hace unas horas.

-"¿Anzu?"-La voz de Atem se escuchó más suave que antes.

Anzu corrió a la puerta al mismo tiempo que escuchaba pisadas alejándose, y la abrió de golpe.

El sonido que provocó esta acción hizo que Atem se detuviera y se volteara lentamente hasta quedar de frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Atem la miró con un tono de preocupación en sus ojos violetas y se acercó hasta quedar bastante cerca de ella.

-"¿Estuviste llorando?"- dijo él, mientras con una mano despegaba un mechón de su mejilla y lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja derecha de Anzu.

Anzu se sentía paralizada por el gesto de Atem, pero pronto salió de su trance y contestó

-"Sí, no me sentía bien, no te preocupes no es nada"- agregó rápidamente notando que Atem quería preguntar al respecto.

- "Ah, está bien"- contestó el no muy convencido alejando su mano de la cara de Anzu y desviando su vista hacia el interior de la habitación- "¿Te desperté? ¿Podemos hablar?".

-Anzu sorprendida abrió un poco más la puerta de la habitación como señal para que el pasara- "No, bueno sí, pero no te preocupes, y sí, pasa".- Contestó la chica, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

-"Gracias"- Contestó el, sonriendo pero mirando hacia el suelo- algo extraño en él, pensó Anzu- y dirigiéndose al interior de la habitación-

Anzu se paró justo detrás de él, mirando al suelo y sin saber que decir, pisando nerviosamente el dobladillo de su pijama y sintiendo que de pronto hacía demasiado calor en el cuarto.

-"Anzu"- Atem dijo, volteándose para darle la cara a la chica y alzando la mirada, recuperando la actitud que lo caracterizaba.

La mencionada levantó la mirada.

-"Yugi dejó escapar que estuviste en su cuarto hace unas horas probablemente con la intención de hablar conmigo, quiero que sepas que él no quiso ser grosero"- continuó acercándose un poco más a ella, mirándola profundamente a los ojos, con el semblante serio y confiado- "pero por la naturaleza del duelo de mañana yo no podía cambiar lugares mientras el armaba su mazo".

-Anzu movió la cabeza en un signo de aprobación, sosteniendo su mirada- "Lo sé, eso mismo pensé"- fue todo lo que dijo.

Atem le dio una débil sonrisa a la chica mientras la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba hasta la cama, donde los dos se sentaron, nunca dejaron de mirarse.

-"Y bien"- habló el faraón-"¿Qué ibas a decirme Anzu-chan?, ¿Tiene algo que ver con la razón por la cual llorabas?".- preguntó. La preocupación regresó a su rostro.

Anzu empezó a sentir como todo su cuerpo entraba en calor, ¿Eran Nervios?, ¿Vergüenza?, no estaba segura.

"Bueno"- Empezó- "Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que probablemente pasará mañana".- dijo Anzu, bajando la mirada y luchando por que no se le cortara la voz.

Con la mano derecha Atem le tocó la barbilla levemente para levantarle la cara, y con la izquierda tomó una de sus manos.

Anzu sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido.

"Anzu, no quiero que llores por mí, si mañana pierdo, es porque ya es momento de que me vaya a donde pertenezco, mi tarea aquí está terminada"- dijo Atem, quitando su mano derecha de la barbilla de la chica y acomodándola en su hombro- "necesitamos seguir adelante"- agregó.

"Pero"- dijo Anzu con la voz quebrada y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir- "¿Qué pasa si no estoy lista para seguir adelante?, para dejarte ir"...- dijo en un tono muy bajo, casi un suspiro-

Un segundo después Anzu se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras

Atem la soltó y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, tenía una expresión extraña, como de dolor.

Atem, Yo...-

"Anzu"- Atem levantó la mirada, el dolor marcado en su peculiarmente atractivo rostro-"tú no sólo sientes amistad por mí, ¿no es así?".

Anzu se quedó helada, no se esperaba esa pregunta

"Anzu me duele verte sufrir por mi culpa, les he hecho pasar momentos muy dolorosos, y estaré eternamente agradecido con ustedes por haberme ayudado a completar mi camino en este mundo".- dijo Atem mientras le tomaba ambas manos a Anzu.

-"Atem..."

"Yugi te quiere mucho Anzu, y sé que tú también a Él"- dijo Atem con voz baja sonriendo levemente a la chica.

"Quiero a Yugi, pero no de la misma manera"- dijo la castaña moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado levemente-"No como te quiero a ti."- Terminó su frase apretando más las manos del faraón- las manos de Yugi en realidad- pensó Anzu.

Atem suspiró y le soltó las manos

Anzu levantó la vista asustada,- ¿Se habrá ofendido?- pensó.

En ese mismo instante el faraón se acercó más a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos

Anzu dejó de respirar un segundo.

Ella sabía que técnicamente, era el cuerpo de Yugi el que la estaba abrazando, pero se sentía tan diferente. Era cierto que Yugi había madurado mucho en los últimos años, pero cuando estaba con el faraón se sentía tan segura.

"Anzu yo no puedo darte nada"- dijo en su oído en faraón- "yo estoy muerto desde mucho antes de que tu nacieras, no pertenezco aquí, tu mereces alguien que te pueda hacer muy feliz...".

No digas eso- Lo interrumpió sollozando la chica

"Pero es la verdad"-dijo él- "Alejándose un poco, pero aún con los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Anzu"- Mi vida terminó hace mucho tiempo.

"Pero nunca viviste una vida normal"- dijo Anzu entre lágrimas y con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte del que ella hubiese querido- "¿No puedes quedarte y tener una vida normal con nosotros?".

Atem sonrió –"Anzu, no es que no quiera, simplemente no es posible"- y tal vez mi vida haya sido corta pero al menos pude proteger a la gente que quiero, hace tres mil años y ahora. – "Puso una mano en su mejilla".

Anzu cerró los ojos y acercó más su mejilla a la mano del faraón

"Ustedes me han enseñado tanto, sobre todo tú Anzu"- Continuó Atem- "Me abriste tu corazón y me ofreciste tu amistad incondicional en los tiempos más difíciles".

Atem retiró la mano de la mejilla de Anzu y ella abrió los ojos de golpe, extrañando el contacto.

Mientras tanto el Faraón se quitaba algo de alrededor del cuello

El cartucho- Notó Anzu

El Faraón sonrió a la chica- "No creo poder llevarme esto a donde iré, ¿Lo cuidarías por mí?, me lo dio una persona muy importante"- dijo Atem mientras asentaba en la mano derecha de Anzu el Cartucho sin retirar su propia mano, y con la mano que le quedaba libre tomaba la izquierda de la chica.- "Para que no olvides lo poderosa que es nuestra amistad"- agregó el faraón.

"Jamás olvidaré nada acerca de ti"- dijo Anzu mirándolo a los ojos, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas salpicando las manos de ambos.

Atem soltó sus manos y tomó la cara de la chica con ambas manos

"Anzu, superarás tu enamoramiento, pero nunca olvides nuestra amistad"- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Anzu no lo podía creer

El faraón apretó sus labios sobre los de ella, tres segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento y por un momento no existiese el día del mañana, el duelo, ni nada de eso.

Definitivamente no se sentía como si Yugi la estuviese besando.

Atem lentamente se alejó de ella y con los pulgares le limpió las lágrimas

Anzu abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido

"Realmente me importas mucho Anzu"- dijo Atem, aun sosteniéndole la cara- "Tal vez si hubieses vivido hace tres mil años.."- dejó la frase incompleta.

Anzu le dio al faraón una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, Atem le soltó la cara y se puso de pie

"Espero que cumplas tu sueño de ser una gran bailarina Anzu-chan"- le dijó a la chica sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos- "Estaré observándote desde ahí arriba"- dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba el techo.

Anzu solo asintió nuevamente, seguía impactada por el beso

"Te dejaré descanzar ahora"- dijo Atem dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación- "Ah y recuerda" - añadió mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, dándole la espalda y con voz seria –" que a Yugi también le importas mucho Anzu, tal vez algún día.. no descartes la idea".

Atem cerró la puerta

Anzu se recostó en la cama, apretando en su mano el cartucho y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, encima de su corazón. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, pero sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, de cierta manera.

"El primer amor nunca se olvida, Atem"- Susurró para sí misma.

El sueño se apoderó de ella.

X

Atem caminó al cuarto de Yugi a terminar su Mazo para el último duelo

Abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto completamente oscuro, su mirada fija en el suelo

Una lagrima impacto contra el piso

"Tú superarás tu enamoramiento Anzu-chan, pero el amor que siento por ti se quedará conmigo para siempre".- susurró el faraón.


End file.
